EPIC FANFICTION TF2 CHAPRER EIGHt
by Mr.CpreeSunchips
Summary: tHE TEAM GUYS ARE IN TRUBLE AND GET HECK BY BOTS, OOOHH NOO D: BUT THEN SOMEONE HELP AND MS PAULING COME EPIC :DDDD


Chapter 8

"Grey Mann!" yelled blu medic.

Grey Mann had a large robot army behind him, the small man looked very sexy. The robots also look very hot and sex.

"Gyty we have to stop grey mannn!q!" yelled Array seven. But it was to lat, snd grey mann ordered his robots to go into fuck battle mode. The robots then grew large mecanical cocks, ranging in sizeds and shapes.

"Oh my god, thise are goant booners" yelled Ryder Cycle. The team guys and hot as fuk sexy youtubwers readyed there dicks, they were about to go into a fuck batrtle. The team guys got ready their cum cocks, they were all fully erectt. It was now natural, human cocks vs the mechanical, cold hard cocks.

They all were linded up, they wer prepering for the battle of life, red and blu guys had to defned their buttholes from the cum fueled robots. They just stood there. They were both waitring for the other to make their move.

Then, Red Demoman Threw the cum bone filled grom reaper at one of the fuck bots. The fuck bot then fell over due to the grim reapers mass, the grim reaper had more cum then void in his nonexistent body. The robots looked at the fuck bot and then back at the hot zexy team guys.

The fuck bots then charged in with there dicks at maximum power, and the team gys and sexy youtubwers alos charged in. and then the fuck war started. The heavy and medic used uber to swat fuck bots ouot of the way with their hard and throbbing cocks. And then The Thruster used his long 90 inch thicc cock to penetrate seven robots!

Blu soldier, then had a vetnam flash back of when him and his company were being fired at in the jungles, and then the red and blu soldiers took out MLG's and started to mow down fuck bots. The spys used their but sex skills to fuck the robots from behind. And then Muselk got out of murasmisus hole, anmd then Muslek got his fuck team together. Lazypurple, Uncle Dane, MrPaladins head, and Hot and sex lizerd guy. They were going to go into the waves of robots and search for grey mann.

Not everyine was killing and fucking robots left and right. Some were being rapped by the robots. PyroJoe had ten robot scout use their metal spankers to spank pyro joe, and then a giant robot heavy stuffed his robotic cock inside his mouth. The giant robot heavy then used his six penis shapped fingers, and fingered Red scout and B4annys anuses.

Then eight blu robot medics used their Krtiz Kreg cocks to cum in B4annys boi hole. One of the Robot medics got a random crit, and the cum shot straight through his butt and out of his dck, this fried b4annys insides. "AAAHH" B4anny said. "B4anny, Are you alright?!1" yelled Red medic as he pushed the robot medics out of the way. B4anny did not respond, he was dead. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Medic screamded. B4anny was now dead,and red medic wanted revenge. But then ten robot demomen grabbed red mediic. The robots the hung the medic to the cealing by his cock. The robots were preforming something called cock and ball tourture. Grey Mann then came to medic, he took out his fly swatter and started to swatt art medics cock. This hurt medic.

"I will fuck the whole room" said grey man, An d then I will fuck the administrator. Just as he said this a blast of piss came towards him. Grey mann was old, but not slow, and he diged the uncomeing blast. It was Uncle Dane and he was laughing. "Fuck bots" Grey mann yelled to the robot demomen, "FUck him" just then Muselk used the clap of his ass cheaks to vibrate and cruch the fuck bots.

Twenty robot heavys with large cocks stood infront of grey mann to protect him from the piss and the clap of muselk ass cheaks. But then The lizard man used the dead body of Blu sniper as nunchucks and swatted some of the heavy robots out of the way. But then a robot engineer came in with twelve cocks. The lizard man used his cocks to fight the engies twelve cocks, they were having a cock fight.

Then lazypurple grabbed onto grey mann, he used a spy watch he got from MrSwipz to sneak past the large wall of metal cock. But then grey man bitch slapped LazyPurlle. Grey mann took out his tiny, microscopic old guy penis. "What are you going to do with that tiny little sausage" said lazy purple. But then two robot spys came behind grey man, and grey man turned around, "This is what I am going to do" said Grey mann. Grey mannorederd his spy robots to transfrom.

The spy robots then started to transform into al large metal drill, and Grey mann waddled inside. The drill then levetaded and drilled into lazypruples ass, slowly. Lazypurple screamed out in pain, mUSELk and Uncle dane tried to help but they were being fucked by the robots.

Ueak Crash then came into the room, he saw all the waves of fuckl bots and Ueak crash was terrified. He saw fifty sniper robots come towards him, and Ueak crash had to act fast. He had the idea to build a feet tickle machine. Ueak crash quickly build the machine, he looked like one of those lego people quickjly building something in the lego games.

The feet tickler then started to tickle the robot snipers feet, and they started to laugh. And then the snipers slowly started to explode. The feet tickler machine was doig some work, and Ueak Crash also used his feet tickle powers to tickle Red scouts feet. But the machine only had ten arms to it was eventully overrun my the robots, and the robots started to tickle Ueak Crashes feet.

"Yeah" yelled Grey Mann "You love big hard throbbing cocks, suck harder!". Lazy purple was now being fucked by grey manns tiny enis, and he was being restrained by the robots. "When I am done with the team guys, I will fuck every single person in the entire world" Yelled Grey Mann. The team guys could do nothing, there were too many robots, and more were coming in. a tank came in and giant rocket dildos started to launch into buttholes.

Just then A loud yell was heard, it was slowly getting louder and louder. 'What is that noise" said one of the fuck bots. Just then Saxton Hale thrusted into the room. "What THE FUCK" yelled Grey Man. and then the sexy australian jumped up into the air and slapped Grey manns face with his 124 inch cock! Grey Manns neck snapped, and grey man died.

Grey Mann turenmd into a gohst. Grey Mann then heard a voice behind him, "Hello brother". Grey mann truned around, it was Redmond and Blutarch, Grey manns brothers. "Hey guys…" Grey man responded. "Hello brother" Redmond answered, "Remember that time when you murdered us?" Blutarch asked. "...Yes" Grey man responded.

"We hat you grey boi" yelled Redmond, "And now we are brining you to hell with us". The thought of being sent to hell aroused Grey mann, he always wanted his dick burning in the boiling hot lava of the under world. "But firts" Blutarch said, "Satan told us to do him a foavor". "And what is that?" grey man said" Redmond punched Greyman to the ground and put him on his neese. "Its time for your fucking" Blutarch said.

"NO" Greymann yelled, but it was too lar=te and Redmond stuck his 17 inch cock into his tiny butthole. "Yeah bro, suck this big hard cock" Yelled Blutarch, and he shoved his blu chock into greys mouth.

Saxton stared to clear out the fuck bots, everytime a fuck bot stuck his dick into saxtons tight butthole, all saxton had to do was clap his cheacks to maie the air vibrate and kill robot. The team guys, now with less metal dicks in ass, used their cocks to rape the fuck bots to death. But the robots kept coming and they did not slow down.

Then Red Robot saw a robot, it was not turned on, it looked as if it ran out of fuel. Red Robot opened the robot and their was an empty fuel canester. It said ;run by cum; and red robot had a realization. "GUYS" RED ROBOT SAID " I THINK I KNOW HOW TO KILL BOTS"!

"We need to stop giving the robots cum" Red robot said to the team guys.

Then we must hold in our cum?" said Grizzly.

"I guess so" Said Menozite.

The team guys and youtubwers, and saxton then stopped cumming. The robots took this chance to fuck the team guys. The team guys and youtubwers had a hard time holding in the nut. Red scout had th hardest time, they could not afford to let one drop of cum be let out. It was hard but the robots ran out of cum and they all died.

The team guys did it! THE FUCKIN BOTS ARE NOW DIE111111111". And the team guys continued the golden shower, pissing on eachother, and used the robots to build a piss park. They were all wet and they love it, and saxton used his dick to produce more piss, the team guys nicknamed him the 'prince of piss'.

But then some one came into the room, it was Ms Pauling. "Guy?" Ms pauling said. And every one stopped. They lloked and had there cocks erect. "Guys!?" Ms pauling said worringlyt. The team guys and youtubwers were just silent.

"Guys… I have a bag full of dragon vibrators in the car, mind if I join?" Ms pauling said


End file.
